


Ownership

by johanirae



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, M/M, Spoilers for FFVII Remake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: 3 seconds after meeting the Turks, Rufus declares ownership over all 3 of them. Naturally.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Rude/Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Ownership




End file.
